Start of Something New
by Izzygrace
Summary: Mercedes is knocked up! What will happen with her and the daddy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Samcedes fan fiction. SOOO HAPPY TO HEAR SAM IS COMING BACK! But he better get with Mercedes or I'm going to be very, VERY disappointed with Glee. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, if I did Sam would have never left in the first place.

**Leaving home**

_I've done it. _Mercedes thought. _I've ruined his life. Why isn't he saying anything?_ Crickets could be heard in the dark shadows of her room, as she waited for him to reply over the phone.

"Are you there?" She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. And after a few more minutes of no response Mercedes grew angry. "You know what its fine. I can do this on my own. I'm not giving it up. No matter what. I've seen what it did to Quinn this past year and that won't be me. I guess this is good bye." Quickly she forced herself to hang up trying to stay strong

"What have I done?" She thought out loud before falling back on her bed crying quietly into her pillow. _I'm 17 this shouldn't be happening. Maybe this is a dream, if I pinch myself I will wake up- OUCH! No it didn't work. _Her thoughts kept going back to the man she loved_. How could I ask so much from him, he has his whole life before him, I should just leave… _Suddenly she shot up and her tears stopped falling. Realization found spot in her mind.

"That's it!" She proclaimed to herself. _I wouldn't have to hurt my family… Or him. 'Just another runaway kid from Lima' they'll say. My family won't have to deal with the embarrassment, He won't have to lose his future, and I will take my savings and run as far away from here as I can. _

Mercedes jumped from her bed, and walked quickly to her closet where she pulled out a large suit case. Flopping it on her bed she moved over to her dresser and stared shoving cloths into the traveling case. As she moved swiftly from spot to spot, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She looked at her body and rubbed the spot where a little life was now forming inside of her. She felt mad, sad, embarrassed, disappointed in herself, but no matter how wrong the situation was she couldn't help but feel the happiness and love for this little baby inside of her. She would do right by this baby no matter what the cost. No matter how hard it would be, _a single mom at 17? _She thought to herself. But all she did was look down at the small lump and whisper "We'll get through this. I promise you, baby."

After a few minutes more of packing she started her check list.

"Ok. Clothes, ipod, blanket, pillows. Money? Map?" She moved over to her wallet and looked inside. " Ok, I have $100 dollars here, and another 3,200 from savings. I'll need to pull it all out before leaving Lima." She shoved the wallet into her neon purple purse, and pulled on her black tights, and zebra print sweat shirt.

She had also decided on going to California, she had a cousin down there, who never talked to the family. She figured she could live there for a while to get set up, then… she didn't know. "PHOTOS!" She yelled. Forgetting her train of thought, and forgetting to shut down, and pack her Nook that laid open to the map quest directions to her cousin's house.

She ran to her dresser and grabbed all pictures from their frames. Glee club, her and her dad sitting in their living room, her and her mom, cooking in the kitchen, her first date, those green eyes bursting through the picture catching Mercedes's breathe. Now was not the time to remember, gently placing them into the depths of her suitcase before zipping it up.

She knew she was running out of time her parents would be home at 7:00 PM from their date; she wanted to be gone by then. The time was now 6: 40.

"You ready to go?" She asked with a teary smile rubbing her belly once again. "Am I ready?" She asked looking into the mirror. But she knew she couldn't answer that question, not yet.

With one final look and with all her bags packed she gazed at her room. So many memories, some that pained her, but more that filled her heart. Lima would always be her home, but it was no place to be a teen mother. With that notion and a hand on her stomach she walked to her car.

With everything packed she sat down in the driver's seat and buckled up. Pulling out of her driveway she paused to look at the house she had grown up in tears burning once again. Placing one hand on her stomach she knew what she had to do. Slowly she pulled away leaving the house now empty.

Meanwhile down in Tennessee…

The phone was still clutched in his hand, next to his ear. She had hung up but he still couldn't comprehend what had just happened. '_I'm gonna' be a Dad.'_ He thought still not believing the words.

His large mouth was still hanging open like a fish trying to get water, and his newly cut hair still cut halfway up his green eyes. A single tear fell rolling slowly down his cheek as he tried to understand how he could let this happen to her. _'I've ruined her life. Oh my Gosh, what she does she think of me.'_ His hands came up to his hair and pulled hard against his scalp. Trying to cause himself physical pain so he didn't have to feel the emotional hurt that now engulfed him.

"What have I done?" He yelled pulling even harder on his hair and biting his lip causing it to bleed.

"Sam! What is going on in-" Lillian Evans stopped as she looked into the red and swollen eyes of her eldest son. "Sam, Baby what's wrong?" She asked while quickly walking to his side and bringing him close enough to rock him back and forth.

"M-Mom, I screwed up! I- I- I've ruined her life! I'm so STUPID!" He yelled at himself while pushing away from his mom to stand and pace around in his small room in his grandparent's house.

"Samuel Evans, tell me what happened?" Mrs. Evans said standing and looking up at her son strongly.

"I'm so sorry Mama. I- I'm so sorry!" He cried out in between cries. He slowly back to a wall and slid down so he could hug his knees.

His mother kneeled in front of him. "Baby you have to tell me what is wrong, or else I can't make it go away." She said offering him a little smile.

"Mom you can't make this go away. I've ruined her life!" Sam said, before realization washed over him "SHIT! SHE HUNG UP ON ME! SHIT!" He yelled jumping up forgetting his mom was in the room.

He ran to his cellphone and quickly hit his speed dial. "Pick up. Please pick up!"

_Hello you have rang the diva Mercedes Jones if wish you could leave a message; she might get back to you. Bye!_

"Mercedes PLEASE call me back! We'll figure this out! I promise! PLEASE don't cut me out. I was just in shock before. I'm gonna' be there for you. You just have to let me. Umm, I don't have a lot of money but I'll figure something out. I'm coming up there to see you. I'm going to be in our baby's life ok? I know you think you can do this alone, but why try when you don't need to… I love you SOOO much, and I'll see you soon… Oh this is Sam by the way. Ok bye."

When he hung up the phone he grabbed his suitcase in the corner of the room, and threw it on the bed throwing cloths in at random. Until he heard a small cry in the corner of the room. He lifted his head, and remembered his mom had been standing there the whole time.

Her eyes were closed tight as she wrapped her small arms around herself protectively. He had never seen her like this. Even while his family went through their economic struggles he had never seen her cry. He once again felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

"Mom? I'm so sorry!" He said walking over to her his own eyes filled with tears.

"When were going to tell me?" She asked with her eyes still shut.

"I-I don't know. I just found out. Like not even a minute before you came in." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry. I've screwed up everybody's lives. You, Dad, Stevie, Stacey, AND Mercedes. I'm the biggest, stupidest jerk to ever live." He let himself pour out to his mother.

Lillian took a deep breath, and whipped the tears away from her and Sam's eyes.

"Samuel Evans don't you ever say that. You made a mistake, but now you have to be there for Mercedes. God acts in mysterious ways, Good will come out of this Sam. And that's my promise to you. Now go get ready and I'm driving you up to see her. You are in no condition to drive." All the 17 year old could do was nod to his mom.

With a soft kiss to his forehead she left to go pack for herself. In no time he would be back in that small town of Lima.

**Hope you liked chapter 1 Please review. Please no Samcedes Bashing !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

**Here is chapter 2 !**

**Growing up**

Somewhere in Illinois…

"So baby do I take a left or right?" Mercedes asked her tummy. One sign said east the other west. "I guess there's no looking back." She said stepping slowly on the gas to keep heading west to California.

Before leaving Lima she had stopped to take the money out of the bank. She figured she had plenty to get to California, and then quite a bit left over to save for the essentials. Diapers, bottles, a crib, baby powder, etc. Going over the list in her head she felt overwhelmed by everything she had to do.

"This is going to be tough." She said while keeping on the road and blasting her Jayz and Beyoncé on the stereo.

Back in Lima…

Mrs. Evans had to park on the side of the road for 6 cars blocked the rest of the driveway.

Sam's eyes were wide at the sight of 4 Police cars, Mr. and Mrs. Jones black escalade, and Kurt's slug bug. But Mercedes silver car was not in the bunch. Before his mom could even stop He was out of the car running to the house.

He banged on the door, and not even a second went by before Mrs. Jones answered "MER- Sam? What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Where's Mercedes? I need to see her." His eyes were filled with tears once again, and it was very apparent to Mrs. Jones that he had been crying even before he got here.

Mrs. Jones took one look inside the filled room, where 5 police officers stood talking to Rachel, Finn, Santana, Kurt, and one poor police officer stuck talking to Brittany. But Mrs. Jones pulled Sam outside the house with her and closed the door behind them.

"What happed? My husband and I got home yesterday and Mercedes was gone. They think she ran away but I just can't see my baby girl doing that." Her eyes were as wet as Sam's. Lillian finally found a parking spot and was now standing next to her son.

"Sam, you have to tell her." His mother coaxed him.

"Tell me what?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

"I'm so sorry Mama Jones, I didn't mean to ruin her life." He cried pleading in his eyes, before his knees gave out and he fell to the ground on his knees. Mrs. Jones knew Mercedes had been acting weird the past couple of days. Staying to her room, not taking Kurt's phone calls. But surly her baby girl couldn't be… "Pregnant?" She asked more to herself then to anyone else.

She couldn't believe it, Her baby was going to have a baby, in her short 17 years on the planet. "Sam?" She asked getting to his eye level on the ground. "Is Mercedes pregnant?" She almost couldn't get the words out.

With Sam's apologetic look, she knew. Instead of being mad at him, like he had thought she would be, she just wrapped him in a hug. The two cried together, and Mrs. Evans looked on sadly.

"Sam I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything." He said whipping his eyes.

"I need you to find her. You know her better than any of these cops. Mr. Jones and I can't leave Michael, and Olivia here alone so I need you, ok?" She had to admit she was a little relieved that her daughter hadn't been kidnaped, and she knew Sam would do any, and everything in his power to find her.

"I will, Ma'am."

"I'm coming with you." Lillian said.

"No mom. I have to find her on my own. I have to. I have to find her, and her and I have to make this all right. Ok?" He said standing and taking his mother's hands. "I promise I will call you WHEN I find her."

Lillian was already surprised on how grown up her teenage son looked, compared to last night. She knew it would be tough but she knew he would find her.

"Do the cops have any leads?" He asked turning to Mercedes's Mom.

"They know she is headed to California. She left her nook, with the directions to her cousin Tish's house. But the cops cann't do anything for another 6 hours. Till they can report a missing person's case. I feel she could change her mind by then. Here's the directions. Lillian you can stay with us while Sam goes if you need to." Mrs. Jones was filled with new hope, as she gazed at a determined Sam.

"Thank you. I have to call my husband to. He was just like us before we left." She turned to Sam "You bring her and my grandchild back ok? I love you." She once again pulled him down to kiss the top of his head.

"I will Ma'am." And just like that Sam ran back to the beat up green car, buckled up, and put the directions on the seat next to him. But before he pulled away he felt the small box that was in his pocket. Before his Grandma passed she had given Sam her wedding ring, and told him someday to give it to the most special woman in his life. And only one name came up in his head.

Mercedes.

**OH MY CHEESUS! Please review. Tell me if I messed anything up, because I'm not the best writer, so just let me know! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee

**Hello. Please ignore the days because I have no idea how long it take to drive from Ohio to California **

**West Coast**

Few days later…

The sign welcoming her to California had passed her 2 hours ago as she drove into the parking lot of her cousin Tish's light yellow one story house.

Her cousin was already waiting outside for her. Mercedes stopped the car and grabbed her bags from the back and walked up to her cousin standing on the porch.

"Your mama already called me." She said grabbing the bags and leading her little cousin inside.

"Oh. She knows I'm coming here?" She asked, she thought she had been so clean, what gave it away? "I guess I can't stay long then."

After Tish set the bags down she gripped Mercedes into a bear hug. Her small frame had so much more power than anybody could have guessed.

"I know, that's why I'm sending you up to Seattle, where my mama lives. She totally understands your situation." Mercedes had forgotten that her Aunt Penny had Tish when she was 18.

"Ok, well, it was good to see ya, but I guess I should be making my way up there. Can you not tell anybody I was here?"

"Would I rat on my favorite cousin? Girl I got you. Just drive safe ok? Call me if you need anything." She gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Tish carried Mercedes's bags back to her car.

Mercedes pulled out headed for Seattle.

'Poor Mercy' Tish thought 'She'll be fine with Mama. Beside Aunty Jonna said to tell some guy where I was sending her so. I'm more scared of Aunty then Mercedes!' Tish laugher to herself and walked back inside to sit and wait for the young man named 'Sam'.

5 hours after Mercedes left the yellow house

At the same house a beat up green car pulled into the driveway. Sam ran to the door, his eyes red but this time from lack of sleep.

The ride had been horrible. He thought of all the time lost he could have been spending together with her. They had broken up just before he left at the end of summer. That night Sam remembered with a smile that slowly faded as he now remembered the conciseness of that night was why he was in California.

When he got to Tennessee he could just feel that his heart was still in Lima, held by one Miss Mercedes Jones. No matter how hard he tried to move on, he just couldn't. And when he heard she had a boyfriend it nearly crushed him. 'Stop Sam, come on focus.' He thought, trying to push away those horrible memories.

He snapped back to reality as he had reached the door. He kept knocked hard not stopping until it was open almost hitting Tish in the face.

When the door opened he was amazed Mercedes and her were related, besides the chocolate complexion they looked nothing alike. Her nose came to a point, when Mercedes rounded. Her eyes were dull, compared to Mercedes's; like sparkling stars. And the thing Sam missed the most Mercedes's full lips, nothing like her cousin's thin ones. 'Wow I really need to see her.'

"Are you Tish? Mercedes's cousin?" He asked the blush rushing to his face as he saw her look him up and down.

"HoooWeee, Boy my Aunty never said Mercedes's Baby daddy was a fine piece of white meat. At first when I found out you had knocked up my cousin I was like 'Hell To The NO' but I've had some time to calm down. You must be Mr. Samuel Evans?" Ok now he could tell she was related to Mercedes.

"Yeah. Is she here?" Sam asked growing impatient. Rocking back and forth with his hand nervously on his neck.

"No. I sent her up to my Mama in Seattle, she is better off with her. Aunty just called and said she told the police that they found her so they are calling of the search." Tish was now leaning against the frame of the door.

"Oh, ok. Are they coming to get her in Seattle?"

"No she thought you and Mercedes needed sometime to figure things out. Away from that little town Lima. Shit spreads fast through that town, that's why I got out." She said half laughing.

"Ok. Umm can I have the address to your Mom's house?" Sam asked politely holding out his hand.

"Already wrote it down for ya." She said placing the napkin with blue writing in his hand. "You're not too far behind her now. You better get a move on Boy! Don't you keep my cousin waitin'!" She said pushing him towards his car.

"Thank you!" Sam yelled as he pulled away from the house. Hoping he could stay awake for a little bit longer heading from Seattle, Washington.

**Sorry if it got confusing, or just didn't make sence Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

**I thought the parents needed some air time**

**Back to Lima…**

Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mr. Evans, and Mrs. Evans sat in the Jones's family living room, nobody saying a word.

The Jones's had invited Mr. Evans and the twins to come and stay with them until Sam and Mercedes returned home. Thankfully Mr. Evans was able to get time off from his work; telling his boss about the situation.

Mercedes and Sam's younger siblings were all off playing in the back yard, oblivious to the situation at hand.

"So my baby girl is pregnant." Mr. Jones was still coming to terms with that fact.

"Yes honey she is." Mrs. Jones placed her hand on her husband's back rubbing small circles comforting him. The head Jones had finished all of his crying, and was finally able to talk about the situation.

"My 17 year old son is gonna' be a Dad." Mr. Evans spoke looking at his wife, his eyes as dry as her's.

"Yes he is. But everything happens for a reason. God has a plan for those two." Mrs. Jones nodded at her new best friend. Over the past few days they held each other, and cried. Opening up about things not even related to Sam, and Mercedes. The women felt like they knew each other now.

"I'm just… What are they going to do?" Mr. Evans spoke. "We can barely take care of our own kids, what makes Sam think he can take care of one?" Mr. Jones felt anger towards the teen for getting his daughter pregnant, but he knew it wasn't all his falt. And no matter how hard it was for Mr. Jones to admit he admired Sam, he always had. The way he balanced school, sports, glee, work, and Mercedes.

"Steve, Sam might have lost my trust a little bit, and he might not be my favorite person right now. But he is a man. I have seen him balance so much, He is a hard worker, and I have seen how much he loves my daughter. I know if there is any way to make this work, he will find it." Mr. Evans looked deep into the other man's eyes seeing how much they had in common.

"They're going to need our help. Sam would never give up his own kid, and I don't think Mercedes would either. He is going to have to move back up here. We're just getting back on our feet there is no way we can move back up here too." Steve was still staring intently at Michael Jones.

There were a few minutes of silence where the men just looked at each other neither of them blinking. "Well then it seems he is going to have to live here." Mr. Jones finally said.

**Hope you like it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Darn it!

**Almost there… I didn't want the story to go on forever because being in college I know I wouldn't have finished it if I make the story drag on so sorry if it is all rushed. But only two more chapters to go.**

**Finding her**

In Seattle…

Mercedes had arrived at her Aunt's house an hour ago and immediately went to the couch, falling instantly to sleep.

Aunt Penny looked over the poor child remembering her hard time. A single mother at the age of 18, the baby's father wanted nothing to do with her. But everything worked out, just like she knew it would for Mercedes. She had her family, no matter what happened they would always be there for her. Even if this 'Sam' was not as good as her sister made him sound. Mercedes and that little blessing inside of her would make it in life just fine.

When a hasty knock came from the front door, it shocked Penny back to reality. Slowly as to not wake up Mercedes she made her way to the door. When she opened it a tall white man with blond hair stood at her doorstep. His eyes were blood shot red, and his hair had looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His plaid shirt was crinkled and opened, revealing the tight white tank top that hugged his abs.

Aunt Penny was impressed with her niece. She had at least picked a good lookin' man.

"You must be Sam." She said with small sad smile.

"Yeah. Please Tell me Cedes is here." He said closing his eyes and praying with all his might.

"Yeah but she is sleeping right now. Now, don't you go in there and wake her up you hear. She's gotta keep her energy up, and sleep while she still can." Then just like Tish had she looked his up and down making him blush. "And ahh, you need to sleep while you can too young man."

The blond had not realized how tired he was, until he felt himself wobble while standing in front of the house.

"Come on in, she is just sleeping on the couch." Sam didn't hesitate. He rushed inside. "To the left." Penny said.

Sam ran to the door on his left opening it up quickly holding his breathe. When he saw the sleeping shape on the sofa he finally felt like he could breathe again. Quietly he walked over and fell to his knees next to the couch Mercedes was sleeping on.

He couldn't help but cry as he was so relieved to see her again. And in one piece. He gently tucked a stray piece of her hair out of her face so he could see those soft lips he loved so much.

Sam had to fight himself not to capture them and never let go. Instead he decided to take her hand. He ran his hand down her arm searching for it when he realized it was covering, protectively, her belly.

Sam gasped '_that was MY baby inside there._' For the first time, he wasn't sad, or angry at himself, rather the love for Mercedes and this baby replaced all those dark spots in his heart.

Covering her hand that rest on her belly, Sam fell asleep lying on the floor next to her.

**Thank goodness now I can start writing some Samcedes scenes! Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I already told you I don't own Glee, why do you keep making me repeat it! :…(

**One more chapter after this!**

**The impersonations are back.**

It was morning, the sun was out, Mercedes felt so much better. She really needed that sleep.

"How you feeling this morning baby?" She asked rubbing her stomach in small circles.

"Fine thanks how about you?" Came a deep voice from a chair in the corner of the room. _'I know that voice' _she thought. When her head snapped up she saw him.

He looked the same as she had remembered, still blond even though it was a little browner, His green eyes still as heart stopping as ever. And his lips… oh his lips… Still as perfect as she could have ever dreamed.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She asked, it was a stupid question, one that didn't need answering.

"I needed to find you so we could talk." Sam got up from the chair and sat on the ground where Mercedes stilled laid on the sofa.

"I know. I'm sorry I left; I just didn't want to ruin your life. You have so much going for you Sam. I didn't want me holding you back." She said a small tear falling down her face. But before it could reach past her nose, Sam wiped it away with his thumb. Not moving his hand when it was in place.

"I would give up everything for you." He said looking deep into her surprised eyes. "I would give up EVERYTHING for our kid! Don't you see that? You mean more to me than anybody in this world. You have no idea what you have been putting me through these past couple of days. I've been so scared that I might lose you again. And I wasn't ready for my heart to be broken like that. It was hard enough leaving you this summer. Then when I found out you had a boyfriend… It just hit me down to a place I couldn't get up."

Mercedes had more tears falling, but Sam refused to let any of them fall too far.

"No more crying ok? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be cryin'. We're gonna make it through this, you and me. And our baby." Once he saw her smile, he couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you." She said looking straight in his eyes.

Sam slowly leaned into her. And what was meant to be a soft kiss turned into a deep passionate one. He felt like if he pulled away she would disappear, and she felt that he was her life line to reality. Both needed each other, two hearts with one soul.

They finally broke apart only when they both needed air.

"I love you more." He whispered with his forehead on hers.

"I'm Scared Sammy." She said with her brown eyes swimming in his green ones.

"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." Mercedes had never been so happy to hear one of Sam's Yoda impersonations before. For the first time since she learned about the pregnancy she laughed, which cause Sam to laugh along with her.

**This was my favorite chapter just because of that last quote. I feel like Sam would try and lighten the mood, by making her laugh so… there ya go, next chapter is the last.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee!

**Last chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review at the end.**

**Had to bring in AVATAR**

They spent the whole day just talking, with Mercedes curled into Sam's arms. Or with Sam's head resting on her lap. Just talking.

Sam looked up at Mercedes while she looked down at him on her lap. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Names?" He said still staring intently into her eyes. "I was thinking Jake or Neytiri?"

"Boy! Those are the names from AVATAR! I should have known you were going to look to that movie for references." She laughed.

Sam turned so his face was facing her belly "Hey baby inside of Mercedes, I'm your Dad, and I was wondering what you wanted your name to be?" He put his ear on her stomach, as Mercedes continued to laugh.

"I was thinking Jake if you're a boy or Neytiri if you're a girl?... I know your mom doesn't think those are good names…They're names from the best movie ever, I promise we will watch it many times once you're out… I know she is kind of crazy right… No I will try my best to convince her…"

"Well what if I wanted to name the baby Aretha, or Kanye? How would you like that baby?" She asked waiting for Sam to translate.

"…I don't think the baby likes those names."

"And how would you know?"

"Because it just growled at me." He said finally breaking his composure, and cracking up. But his voice quickly died down.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked looking worried.

But Sam just jumped up and walked to his letterman jacket and picked something out of the pocket.

Slowly Sam kneeled in front of her fiddling with something in his hand. "Mercedes, you know I'm a romantic, and I'm sometimes cheesy. But most of all I'm old fashion and I don't think our baby should be born out of wedlock."

Mercedes gasped; she knew where this was going.

"And it would be my honor, if you Diva Mercedes Jones would marry a dork like me?" He opened the box to reveal the prettiest ring Mercedes had ever seen. The silver band was half covered in small diamonds and in the middle lay a bright purple jewel bringing the beauty of the ring out.

"Where did you get this?" She asked praying he didn't spend too much on it.

"It was my Grandma's she told me to give to the most important woman in my life."

Sam looked so nervous, and scared that it almost made her laugh. But deep down Mercedes knew it was the right thing to do. "Samuel Evans it would be my honor to be your wife."

Sam jumped up and lifted his now young fiancé up in the air and swirled her around before stopping abruptly to put her down.

"Oh my GOD, did I hurt the baby?" He asked kneeling down terror in his eyes. But all Mercedes could do was laugh.

"No I think the baby's alright." When Mercedes looked down to see the man still on his knees in front of her with his hands protectively on her stomach she knew everything was going to be ok.

His gaze was so intense, showing her all the love he felt inside, all the fear from the past few days and the fear for the future. But with a huge smile the young man turned his gaze towards her belly.

"Did ya hear that baby? Your Mama and I are getting married!" Sam lightly kissed her belly and rose to meet her lips with his.

Breaking away Mercedes spoke "Sam. We still have a lot we have to figure out." But Sam just smiled and looked into Mercedes's eyes "I know, but right now, can we just be together?"

This kiss was soft and sweet, as tears flew from both their eyes. While Sam gently slipped the ring onto her left ring figure.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading. And It is not over, over. I am planning another Samcedes Fiction for after this one, either during the pregnancy or after. Please tell me which you would like to read!**


End file.
